Aus dem Schlaf gerissen
by IndigoNightOwl
Summary: Übersetzung – Sandri und Briar führen eine mitternächtliche Unterhaltung über Heiratsanträge.


**Anmerkung: **Hm, gibt es in diesem Bereich irgendwelche Leser für deutsche Texte? Falls ja, sagt doch mal hallo. ;-)

Das Original dieser Geschichte heißt "Sleep Disrupted" und stammt von sasori, mit deren freundlicher Erlaubnis ich das hier übersetze. Ihr findet die englische Version hier: h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2 0 6 1 5 4 2 / 1 /

* * *

**Aus dem Schlaf gerissen**

Briar Moss erwachte durch ein schneidendes Klopfgeräusch an seinem Fenster. Er öffnete schlaftrunken die Augen, die aber wieder zuschnellten, als er sah, daß sein Zimmer noch dunkel war.

„Was im Namen des Fröhlichen Grünen Riesen ...", murmelte er, als das Klopfen wieder losging. Der Shakkan informierte ihn, daß jemand draußen vor dem Fenster stand. Für einen Augenblick erwägte er, die Person einfach zu ignorieren und dem starken Bedürfnis nach Schlaf nachzugeben.

_Briar Moss, ich weiß, daß du wach bist. Öffne das Fenster, jetzt sofort._

Fluchend funkelte Briar unheilvoll in die mondlose Nacht und stolperte über den kalten, harten Boden, um das Fenster aufzureißen.

„Was willst du, Sandri?" fragte er gereizt, während er sich die Augen rieb und gähnte. Eine in einen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt schob sich vorsichtig vorwärts. Er konnte sehen, wie ihn Sandris unruhige Augen unter der Kapuze heraus forschend ansahen.

„Stimmt was nicht?" fragte er zweifelnd und trat zur Seite, um sie durchs Fenster hereinklettern zu lassen. Sobald sie hereingehüpft war, schloß sie die Fenster hinter sich und zog eilig die Vorhänge davor. Dann durchquerte sie den Raum, um sicherzugehen, daß die Tür abgeschlossen war, und musterte Briar, der müde nickte. Schnell und effizient entzündete sie eine Kerze, und das gelborangefarbene Licht flutete durch den Raum. Schließlich seufzte sie und sank mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf den Boden.

Auf seinen fragenden Ausdruck hin blickte sie auf und lächelte strahlend. „Weißt du, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, um diesen lästigen Palastwachen davonzuschleichen? Ewigkeiten! Ich mußte ihnen buchstäblich die Augen verbinden. Ich muß mir notieren, daß ich neue Vorhänge für die Halle bestellen muß."

Briar stöhnte und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Sandri, du bist zwanzig und eine herzogliche, regierende Herzogin. Du solltest nicht vor deinen _verdammten_ Leibwächtern weglaufen, um deinen _verdammten_ besten Freund um zwei Uhr morgens aufzuwecken und zu nerven", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sie lachte nur.

„Ach, komm schon, Briar! Sei nicht böse. Wir haben uns ewig nicht gesehen, seit dem Festmahl nicht mehr."

„Daja oder Tris hast du auch nicht gesehen", betonte er. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wäre ja zu Daja gegangen, aber sie ist wieder in der Schmiede. Tris ist mit ihrer magischen Arbeit beschäftigt. Abgesehen davon wohnst du am dichtesten am Palast", erwiderte sie vergnügt.

„Du bist ganz und gar zu heiter für diese Tageszeit", brummte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein kurzes Haar. „Also gut, sag schon. Was willst du?"

„Einen Hammer, einen Marterpfahl und vielleicht eine gute, scharfe Guillotine", antwortete sie umgehend.

„Eine - was?" Briar starrte sie an. „Sandri, wenn du jemanden ermorden willst, wirst du diskreter sein müssen. Ich habe in Flaschen abgefülltes Gift, falls das hilft."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall, mein Freund. Dieser Prinz Eoghan ist so was von eingebildet. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Er hat einen persönlichen Assistenten, der alles erst für ihn kosten muß, bevor er es ißt."

„Hast du auch", erwiderte Briar. Er schloß die Augen und fragte sich, ob sie ihn umbringen würde, wenn er wieder einschlief."

„Na ja, ja. Aber Sheldon trägt nicht Grün", sagte Sandri steif und zupfte an dem Muster des fadenscheinigen Teppichs.

„Was hat das mit irgendwas zu tun? Kindchen, der Punkt ist, du bist zwanzig. Da, wo ich herkomme, wärst du eine alte Jungfer -"

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Briar Moss!"

„Und trotzdem, hier ist dieser Kerl, der sich tatsächlich so sehr für dich interessiert wie sonst keiner, seit deine Nase gewachsen ist. Es ist offensichtlich, daß er dich mag, und trotzdem scheinst du es darauf angelegt zu haben zu beweisen, daß er ein niederträchtiger Bösewicht ist."

„Beleidige meine Nase nicht", warnte Sandri und befühlte den immer noch winzigen Teil ihres Gesichts. „Und du vergißt, seine _charmante_ Persönlichkeit zu erwähnen. Er ist arrogant, und eingebildet, und er nährt sich von meinen Qualen. Ich verstehe nicht, was mein Onkel an ihm findet."

Briar schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete ein Auge, um Sandri scharf anzusehen. „Bist du sicher, daß wir über denselben Prinz Eoghan reden? Derjenige, den ich vor mir sehe, ist nämlich ein ziemlich anderer."

„Er hat mich schlicht genannt!"

„Das würde ich auch, und das würdest auch du", erinnerte Briar sie. Sie blitzte ihn wütend an.

„Er hat sich geweigert, mit mir zu tanzen."

„Kindchen, du würdest wesentlich häufiger zum Tanzen kommen, wenn es dir tatsächlich Spaß machen würde. Ich bin sicher, er hat nicht aus Geringschätzung abgelehnt. Es ist wahrscheinlicher, daß er von deinem mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck abgeschreckt war."

„Ich sehe nicht mörderisch aus!"

„Oh doch, das tust du."

„Na gut", grummelte sie. „Vielleicht bin ich nicht am angenehmsten."

„Untertreibung. Aber wie ich schon sagte, er ist nur brutal ehrlich zu jedem. Du bist offenbar keine Ausnahme, und das ärgert dich."

„Ehrlichkeit muß mit Vorsicht geübt werden", gab sie zurück. Briar verlor langsam die Geduld.

„Ach, hör schon auf, Sandrilene. Seit wann regst du dich über jemanden auf, weil er ehrlich zu dir ist? Seit er angekommen ist, hast du ununterbrochen darüber gejammert, wie schrecklich der Mann gewesen ist. Ich bin ihm zweimal begegnet, und Daja, Tris und Lerche auch. Wir alle mögen ihn. Tris hält ihn für respektabel, Daja findet ihn nett und Lerche sagt, daß er umwerfend gut aussieht."

„Und du?" fragte Sandri befangen.

„Ich finde, er ist großartig!" explodierte Briar verärgert. „Sandri, das ist lächerlich! Was ist los? Du bist merkwürdig, seit er hier angekommen ist; jedesmal, wenn er zu _Besuch_ kommt, bist du merkwürdig. Man könnte denken, du wärst - wärst in ihn verliebt, oder so was!"

Eine seltsame Stille beantwortete seinen Ausbruch. Briar starrte Sandri durchdringend an und beobachtete, wie ihre Wangen sich beträchtlich rot färbten. Sein Ärger wich überraschter Freude.

„Das ist es, oder?" fragte er. „Du bist in ihn verliebt, nicht? Deswegen bist du so komisch gewesen und all das. Oh Sandri, du dämliche, liebeskranke Flasche."

„Das bin ich nicht!" Die junge Frau setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf und wandte hochmütig den Kopf ab.

„Ach ja? Ich werde Tris fragen, was sie davon hält. Immerhin kennt sie sich damit aus, die Wahrheit rauszufinden."

„Das würdest du nicht wagen!" rief Sandri, als sie die Beherrschung verlor. Briar grinste nur, und seine weißen Zähne blinkten sie an.

„Glaub mir, Prinzessin, du willst nicht wissen, wozu ein Mann, der unter Schlafmangel leidet, fähig ist. Wie auch immer, was hat dich veranlaßt, zu dieser verrückten Uhrzeit hierher zu kommen?" Briar lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf.

„Ähm." Sandris Gesicht wurde noch dunkler, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Ihr Freund sah sie interessiert an, als die Farbe der seiner sorgfältig gezüchteten Gewächshaustomaten zu ähneln begann. „Also, ich - ich habe ihn heute in meinem Arbeitszimmer getroffen, und-und-und-murmelmurmelmurmelmurmel."

Briar blinzelte.

„Wie war das?" Sandri sah ihn unheilverkündend an, und er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du gerade gesagt hast. Könntest du das wiederholen, vielleicht wirklich in unserer Sprache?"

„Ich sagte", schrie Sandri nahezu, bevor ihre Stimme leiser wurde und sie begann, einen Strom unverständlicher Wörter hervorzusprudeln.

„Das klappt so nicht", sagte Briar trocken.

„Prinz Eoghan hatmichindenGartengebetenundmichgefragtobichihnheiratenwill", platzte sie mit einem Redetempo von siebzig Stundenkilometern heraus.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch?" erwiderte Briar. Sandri starrte ihn an.

„Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?"

„Was erwartest du sonst noch?"

„Aber- ich hab den Antrag bis jetzt nicht mal angenommen ..."

„Was? Wieso nicht?"

„Na ja, weil ... ich ..." Ihre Worte verhallten wieder, und Briar sah sie verwirrt an. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihn und sah dann wieder weg. Sie wirkte etwas verlegen, als würde sie sich unbehaglich fühlen. Langsam dämmerte ihm der Grund.

„Du dachtest, daß ich ..." Er zeigte auf sich selbst und dann zu ihr, sein Tonfall ungläubig.

„Kannst du mir das übelnehmen?" erwiderte sie prompt. „Daja ist verheiratet, und Tris hat dazu nicht die Absicht. Evvy ist so gut wie deine jüngere Schwester, und Rosendorn ist wie deine Mutter. Du hast keine Freundinnen, von denen ich wüßte, und du hast im allgemeinen mit den meisten Mädchen keine Geduld. Aber meine Gegenwart tolerierst du mit unendlicher Gelassenheit. Kannst du es mir wirklich vorwerfen, daß ich zu diesem Schluß komme?" endete sie entnervt.

„Ich habe ganz einfach deshalb kein Interesse an anderen Frauen, weil mir noch keine begegnet ist, die ich ertragen konnte! Und du, du bist meine Schwester, um Himmels Willen! Das ist wie - wie Inzest!" erwiderte er mit einem Schaudern. „Sandri, geh deinen Mann heiraten, und mach dir um mich keine Sorgen mehr."

„Und - also - also bist du nicht ... in mich verliebt oder so was?"

„Nein!"

„Nicht mal ein kleines bißchen?"

„Bist du enttäuscht?"

Sandri zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste dann. „Etwas. Ich war geschmeichelt, aber glaub mir, ich bin mehr als ein bißchen erleichtert."

Sie starrten sich an und brachen gleichzeitig in Gelächter aus.

„Aber ich bin gerührt, daß du mich so schätzt, daß du herkommst und es mir sagst, bevor du es jemand anderem erzählst", gestand Briar, immer noch kichernd.

„Ja, tja, du weißt ja, daß ich dich immer als Notlösung vorgesehen hatte, nicht wahr?"

„Unglücklicherweise hab ich mir das gedacht."

„Ah, nun ja, niemand ist perfekt", sagte sie. Sie sah fröhlicher aus als vorher.

Plötzlich hämmerte jemand an die Tür. Sie sahen die Tür an, dann einander. Schnell wie der Blitz hatte Sandri sich mit ihrem Umhang verhüllt, und Briar hatte die Kerze ausgeblasen. Sandri zerrte die Vorhänge zur Seite und stieß das Fenster auf.

„Beeil dich", zischte Briar. „Das hier ist nur deine Schuld."

„Entschuldige" erwiderte sie und schwang sich rasch hinaus. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. „Danke, Bruder."

Er langte hinüber und zupfte die Kapuze über ihre Augen. „Beeil dich, geh!"

Sobald sie gegangen war, entriegelte er die Tür und ließ sie aufschwingen.

„Eure Hoheit", sagte er, wobei er seinen Worten einen Hauch von leichter Überraschung verlieh und, wie er hoffte, schläfrig und verdattert aussah. „Was führt Euch hierher?"

Prinz Eoghan lächelte ihn etwas gequält an. „Lady Sandrilene ist vorhin aus dem Palast geflohen, und ich hatte gehofft, Ihr hättet vielleicht eine Idee, wo sie ist -"

Briar versuchte, genervt und beleidigt auszusehen.

Hier ist sie nicht, wie ihr seht", knurrte er und riß die Tür auf, um auf sein kleines, spartanisches Zimmer zu deuten. Der Prinz drehte leicht seinen dunklen Kopf, und seine scharfen grauen Augen schweiften gründlich durch den Raum, als erwartete er, daß Sandri mit der Tapete verschmolzen war. Zögerlich zog er sich zurück.

„Ihr könnt gern auch im Schrank nachsehen", schlug Briar vor, doch der Prinz schüttelte müde den Kopf. Der jüngere Mann hatte Mitleid mit ihm und wandte sich ab, um seinen Medizinkasten zu durchwühlen. Einen Moment später zog er eine Phiole heraus und kehrte dahin zurück, von wo aus der Prinz ihn beobachtete. „Ihr braucht etwas Ruhe. Nehmt dies, es wird Euch noch für ein paar Stunden wachhalten, bis Ihr Eure Suche beendet habt, aber mein bester Rat ist, einfach zum Palast zurückzukehren. Hört auf mich, Sir. Sandri wird Euch nicht im Stich lassen. Genaugenommen wartet sie dort wahrscheinlich schon ungeduldig auf Euch."

Prinz Eoghan blickte verwirrt zu ihm auf, aber Briar lächelte nur und machte höflich die Tür vor seiner Nase zu.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer stolperte Briar zum Bett und sank darauf zusammen. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er einschlief, war, wie anstrengend es war, jemanden mitten in der gottgesegneten Nacht zu verkuppeln.


End file.
